vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Seiren
Seiren (星煉, Seiren) is a student of the Night Class at Cross Academy and the unofficial bodyguard/faithful follower of Kaname Kuran. Appearance Seiren is a tall and pale-skinned young woman with chin-length silver-violet hair with bangs that stop just above her eyebrows and silver-violet eyes. Personality Seiren seems to be a no-nonsense type of girl, who can always be trusted to get her job done. She can seem cold, but is very loyal. She is a very quiet and enigmatic character who only speaks when necessary. Seiren may come across as harsh at first, and she can get irritated very quickly. Some say she can be a little too serious. Once Seiren befriends a person, she will defend them to her last breath. It is not wise to threaten her or others she knows, as she will kill without hesitation. As Hanabusa Aido points out, Seiren has never been known to lie. History Seiren was originally born as a human girl named Hoshino. She was bought as an infant and raised to become a sacrifice for Kaname Kuran to feed on. When shown to Kaname, she and another sacrifice, Yoruno, gladly offered themselves to him. She believed that by letting Kaname drink her blood, she would be allowed to go to heaven. Instead of drinking their blood though, Kaname rescued both Hoshino and Yoruno by taking them to Cross Academy. However, on their way to Cross Academy, Yoruno ran back, fearing that if she didn’t offer herself, she would go to hell. Hoshino ran after her in order to stop her, only for the both of them to be caught by aristocrat vampires. While Yoruno died from the loss blood, Hoshino was on the verge of death when found by Kaname. He gave her the option to die or to live the life of a vampire. She chose to live, and Kaname turned her into a full-fledged vampire, while giving her a new name, Seiren. To show her gratitude, she trained in martial arts in order to stay by Kaname's side. Seiren is known to be one of the only people (apart from Yuki Kuran) to be aware of Kaname's true nature. Plot Seiren is first seen following Kaname Kuran as he accepts gifts from a crowd of admirers. In every appearance, her role is usually to assist Kaname in some way. Seiren is usually the first to defend Kaname from anyone she regards as a threat. For example, she barely refrains from killing Zero Kiryu when he points the Bloody Rose at Kaname Vampire Knight, 7th Night. Seiren also appears to serve Kaname in the capacity of a spy or informant. She is often seen in the background ever watching for danger or hidden to retrieve information which makes her mostly a loner. After Rido Kuran was killed, Seiren continues following her master, Kaname. Seiren is a highly trusted vampire, as when Kaname and Yuki Kuran return to the Kuran mansion in secret, Seiren is already there having prepared their quarters. After Kaname sacrificed himself, she continued to serve Yuki. However, she did not appear alongside Yuki when Kaname was turned into a human, which could indicate that she is no longer in the service of the Kuran family and she has gone her own way. Powers & Abilities Seiren's main choice of weapon is her body. Being highly skilled at various martial arts as well as ninja-like weapons, Seiren is able to quickly subdue multiple opponents. In fact, she mostly acts similar to a ninja when it comes to her "job" and she is very agile. Also, as a vampire she possesses the ability to erase minds and put people to sleep when ordered (though this is a common ability for all vampires). She also has the ability to heal very quickly. Relationships Kaname Kuran Seiren is fiercely loyal to Kaname and serves him as his unofficial bodyguard. Kaname greatly trusts her and sometimes relies on her to obtain valuable information. Yuki Kuran As a member of the Kuran family and as Kaname’s sister/lover, Yuki has Seiren’s loyalty. By the time Kaname is resurrected, though, Seiren has left the Kurans’ service. Toga Yagari In 86th Night, for some reason, Toga rescues her from the rubble. In 93rd Night, they are shown together. It it is hinted that they're a couple. *"Kaname-sama, I'll hold those for you." About Seiren * Seiren's Vampire Level: Level C * Seiren's Vampire Abilities: Jujitsu (A form of Mixed Martial Arts) * Seiren's Family is Unknown. Trivia * The name Seiren 'means "star" ('sei) and "to smelt" or "refine" (ren). Ren '''is also the same kanji that is in ''Rengoku ''or "purgatory". * Unlike the majority of the Night Class, Seiren was a human-turned vampire like Zero Kiryu. * In '''Vampire Knight Memories, Ai Kuran and Ren Kiryu refer to Seiren in past tense, indicating that she died in the last 100 years. * Seiren is good at P.E. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Minor Character Category:Vampire Category:Ex-Human Vampire Category:Cross Academy Category:Night Class